conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Evelyn, Duchess of Cabo
| place of birth = , GC, Sierra | religion = | occupation = | signature_type = | signature = Royal Monogram of Evelyn I.png }}Evelyn, Duchess of Cabo (born October 13, 1964 as Michelle Evelyn; née Richards) was the former Queen Consort and wife of former King Smith II. She became Queen Consort on October 17, 2005 when her husband, Smith II ascended to the throne following the death of her mother-in-law, Queen Angelina I. Following her husband's abdication, her daughter, Elisa, became Queen as Angelina II. Smith and Evelyn are now known as the Duke and Duchess of Cabo, two titles created by the new Queen. A , Evelyn was born in and raised in the Gold Coast city of . Her father, worked as the town's city planner while her mother as a telemarketer. Evelyn studied at where she met future husband Smith II their sophomore year. After an initial relationship that ended within three months, the two reunited in 1991. The announcement of the couple's engagement was made in 1995 following Smith's decision to leave his company, Cabrillo Technologies. On November 11, 1995, Evelyn and Smith II married, and she became known as Evelyn, Duchess of Mojave. Mothering three children, Elisa, Marc, and Clara Maria, her family, officially known as the House of Columbia, is the youngest in the world. Through her husband, Evelyn has dedicated herself to a life of public service as the head of several Sierran philanthropic charities and foundations as well as honorary curator for various museums and theaters. Promoting youth empowerment, education, and health, Evelyn is also the patron of over 300 organizations and associations of a variety of interests and issues. She has been known as the Duchess of Cabo since her husband's abdication. Early life Born on October 13, 1964, Evelyn was born at the in as Michelle Evelyn Richards. Her middle name, Evelyn, would later become her . The second eldest of the four children to Peter and Helen Richards (née Montague). Peter worked as the city planner and a consultant for the Ventura Construction Company while Helen worked as a telemarketer. Evelyn's parents were married on April 16, 1960 at a local Baptist church in Thousand Oaks. Evelyn's older brother, Bryant, was born in 1961 while Evelyn's younger two siblings, Fiora and Luis were born in 1967 and 1969 respectively. In 1964, Evelyn's father, Peter, was elected director for the City Department of Community Development and then appointed as the city's planner on 1968. With additional money, Evelyn finished her education at as a and was able to attend the (USCB) with a two-year scholarship. Aspiring to major in , Evelyn met Crown Prince Smith their sophomore year during a social outing. Shortly thereafter, the two began dating although their initial relationship would only last for three months before they decided to remain simply as friends. Evelyn eventually graduated 1989 with a master's in chemical engineering and moved to Porciúncula where she mingled with the capital's elite and kept in touch with the Prince. In 1991, the two began dating again and remained so during much of Smith's tenure as of his private company, Cabrillo Technologies. Marriage In 1995, the couple announced their engagement in March and married the 11th of that November. Their wedding, which was held at the , was broadcast on television to an international audience of over 50 million viewers. Evelyn, who wore the Crown Jewels of then-Queen Angelina I, was officially granted the title as the Duchess of Mojave—inheriting the heraldic position of the Mojave that her husband, the Crown Prince had. As Duchess of Mojave, she and her husband attended royal ceremonies, visited public schools and facilities, and toured the world to promote the Crown and the country. They also welcomed their first child, Elisa, in August 1996, who would be the first in line to the throne. Consort of the King On October 17, 2005, Queen Angelina I passed, thus giving Evelyn's husband, the Smith II, the ascension to the throne. She and her husbanded were coronated on January 4, 2006 as Queen and King of Sierra. With the two married, their children will continue on the dynastic lineage of the House of Columbia which was first created when her great-grandfather-in-law, Smith I, was made king of Sierra in 1858. As consort to the King, Evelyn provided her support to her husband in his duties as the Monarch such as accompanying him at important royal processions, State of the Kingdom speeches, state dinners, press conferences, and state visits abroad. She also became the entrusted patron of over 300 organizations and associations, as well as the honorary head of various foundations of her choice. While Queen Consort, Evelyn had her own personal staff and office dedicated to her position. While she had no constitutional role in the government nor any real power, Evelyn became an informal member of the King's Privy Council. In addition, she enjoyed all the privileges and benefits afforded unto her husband as a member of the Royal Household. She was charged with rearing the children and is in charge of the house staff on the Occidental Palace grounds. She also spoke personally on behalf of her husband during informal gatherings although the official representation of her husband in the civil government is constitutionally designated to the Prime Minister. Public image Evelyn has maintained an active profile in the public as the chair of several foundations and charities as well as the patron of hundreds of organizations. She has championed children's education, , healthy eating, the arts, and the empowerment of girls. Evelyn has also helped raise awareness of sexual abuse and , as well as in returning s--actions which have received the praise by many. In addition, she and her husband frequently attended private events including the and in support for Sierran cultural achievements and individuals while King and Queen. An avid player, Evelyn has been noted for her generous donations to the promotion of the professional sphere of the sport in Sierra. She also makes television guest appearances on talk shows and television series, often to promote her own work or her husband's. Evelyn has also authored several books and featured in magazines and newspapers as a guest columnist. She maintains an online from which she updates frequently and discusses a variety of topics and issues. She and her husband are also attendees to the Bunker Hill Congregational Church, a church, where she also participates a member of the women's choir. Titles, styles, and arms | offstyle = Your Grace | altstyle = Madame }} *'November 11, 1995 – October 15, 2005': Her Grace The Duchess of Mojave *'October 16, 2005 – June 21, 2015': Her Highness Evelyn, by the Grace of God, Queen Consort of Sierra, Archduchess of Mojave *'June 21, 2015 – June 22, 2015': Her Grace The Duchess of Cabo While Queen Consort, Evelyn held many titles and honorary military positions as the Monarch's spouse. She has received several domestic and foreign honors for her contributions and service. She has been able to retain her arms following her husband's abdication. When spoken to, it is customary to address Evelyn as Your Grace followed by the subsequent uses of . Those acquainted with the Duchess may refer to her by her former regnal name, Evelyn, although close confidants may address her legal first name, Michelle or maiden name, Richards. Whenever her regnal name is used however, it is recommended that it go along the title Duchess of Cabo, especially during official ceremonies or events. for difference. The arms were granted on October 17, 2005 during the ascension of her husband, Smith II. |adopted = October 17, 2005 |crest = A bicephalic eagle |torse = None |helm = Crown of Sierra |escutcheon = , , and a fixed in a |supporters = , A proper, Sinister a also rampant proper |supporters = , A proper, Sinister a also rampant proper |compartment = Tricolor band on bottom inscribed with the motto assigned by our royal King Smith I that is to say "Libertas sine sacrifico". |motto = Libertas sine sacrifico. |orders = None featured |other_elements = Behind the shield a mantle Gules fringed and tasselled Or and lined ermine, at the top thereof the Crown of Sierra proper with a of three points Argent, the first and third point charged with Mullets Or and the second charged with an Anchor Azure, for difference |banner = The flag of Sierra |previous_versions = }} Issue Honors National *Grand Dame of the Celebrated Order of the Golden Poppy *Member First Class of the Royal Family of King Smith I *Member First Class of the Order of the Tricolor *Member First Class of the Order of the Encircled Star *Grand Dame of the Order of Merit *Member First Class of the Order of King Smith I *Member First Class of the Order of King Lewis I *Member First Class of the Order of Queen Angelina I *Member First Class of the Royal Family of King Smith II *Grand Dame of the Royal Order of the Rose of Sharon *Grand Dame of the Royal Order of the *Coronet of the Order of the Harmonious Kingdom *Coronet of the Order of the Pacific Civilian *National Medal for Science and Technology *Parliamentary Platinum Medal (Honorary) *St. Catherine's Medal for Children's Health and Services *The Christina Banks Award for Woman of the Year (2014) *The Pacific-Atlantic Award for Distinguished Service Foreign Family tree Works Autobiographical *''Bonds: From Chemistry to Royalty'' (2015) Non-fiction *''Blood and Sweat: The Untold Story of Blood Diamonds'' (2007) *''Classroom Cleanup'' (2008) *''Generation Now'' (2008) *''Healthful Steps to Happiness'' (2010) *''The Bargaining Chip'' (2011) *''And They Came Back'' (2012) *''Modern Women'' (2013) See also *Smith II *Monarchy of Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Monarchy of Sierra Category:Sierran Royal Family Category:Sierrans Category:1964 birthsCategory:Living people